Cure for Mankind
by Sojiku
Summary: En pleine crise des Cordyceps, un virus qui ravage l'humanité, un espoir vit dans la personne de la jeune Ellie, qui possède les anti-corps contre le virus. Mais s'il n'y avait pas eu un, mais deux remèdes ? A quel point l'histoire de l'humanité aurait-elle été différente ? #EN PAUSE, DUREE INDETERMINEE#
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 (Ellie)**

_"There is always something you fight for. Something you keep protecting, no matter what happens."_

Les autres enfoirés nous encerclaient, et Joel avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher. Je lui proposais mon aide, mais il refusait à chaque fois. Il était incapable de dégaîner son arme, je devais le défendre. Lui et sa putain de fierté déplacée…

Nous réussîmes à descendre l'escalier, Joel marchant lentement, encore, mais il se cassa la gueule en bas.

-Joel ! m'exclamai-je

Sauf que je n'eus pas le temps de m'occuper de lui. Deux autres salauds contournaient l'escalier pour nous prendre à revers. Pas de pot, je les avait grillés. Avant même que le premier ne descend, je lui tirai dans la jambe - je visais la tête, mais bon… - et je l'achevai une fois qu'il arrivait en bas. Je crus que je me retournerais assez vite pour voir venir l'autre, mais il alla plus vite que prévu, et me mit un coup de crosse. Je vacillai, et je crus entendre Joel dire mon nom. Apparemment, il n'avait pas perdu conscience. Mais je dus vite me reconcentrer sur le type qui m'avait assommée. Je lui tirai cinq balles dans le bide, et il tomba raide mort à côté de moi. Je constatai que je n'avais plus aucune balle.

-Merde, marmonnai-je

Joel se releva difficilement, et me tendit son arme. Je la pris, et lui proposai de nouveau mon aide, en le voyant boiter d'une manière plus que dégueulasse.

-Allez, appuie-toi sur moi, dis-je

-Non, répliqua Joel d'un ton fatigué

-Tu peux marcher ?

-Ouais…

-Alors marche, putain ! m'énervai-je

Je n'avais aucune envie de m'énerver contre lui, sincèrement. J'étais plus inquiète qu'autre chose. Mais cela sembla marcher, car il marcha un peu plus vite après ça. Je le regardai, son visage était de plus en plus pâle. Il fallait que je m'occupe de lui, et vite.

Nous arrîvames au cheval, sans faire aucune rencontre - ce qui étonnant, mais bon. Joel grimpa, avant même que je ne fasse une seule remarque, et je montai derrière lui, en mettant mes mains autour de sa taille, faisant attention toutefois à sa blessure. Je ne pus échapper au sang sur les mains, en revanche. Ça pissait le sang, et ça m'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Après un peu de route, le cheval ralentit, et, alors que j'allais lui ordonner d'accélérer de nouveau, Joel se pencha sur le côté, avant de tomber du cheval.

-Merde ! Joel ! m'écriai-je en descendant du cheval

Je le pris par les épaules, il était encore plus blanc qu'il y a quelques minutes.

-Joel ! Ne me fais pas ça ! dis-je en le secouant. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! JOEL !

Il ne réagit pas. Je mis ma tête sur ton torse, son cœur battait encore, lentement, et il respirait avec difficulté. Je me ressaisis, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé malgré moi sur mes joues, et essayai de le soulever. Bon sang Joel, tu n'aurais pas pu être petit et mince ? Bordel. Callus sembla comprendre mon effort, car il s'inclina un peu, histoire que je n'ai pas à trop forcer pour mettre le bougre sur son dos. Je n'avais plus de place pour m'asseoir, du coup, alors je marchais à côté du cheval, gardant une main sur le dos de Joel. Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer. Il a sûrement des premiers soins dans son sac, il suffit que je trouve un coin tranquille pour le soigner.

Au bout d'une petit heure, nous arrivâmes à un petit village, qui semblait désert. _Semblait_. Je me rendis vite compte qu'il y avait quelques monstres qui trainaient dans les maisons. En fin de compte, c'était tant mieux que ce ne soit pas des gens. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à les tuer pour leur piquer leur habitation. Je fis feu d'une manière étonnamment efficace sur les quelques dégueus d'une maison que j'avais sélectionnée, car elle avait un garage où je pouvais ranger le cheval, et allongeai Joel sur un matleas qui était à même le sol, après l'avoir débarassé de son sac à dos. C'était mieux comme ça, les lits à l'étages étaient tous maculés de sang. Je me mis à fouiller dans son sac, pour n'y trouver que des espèces de pillules. Je ne savais pas à quoi elles pouvaint servir, et Joel n'était sans doute pas en état de répondre, avec son teint vampirique et ses tremblements. Merde. Juste merde... Je décidai de me coucher, pas longtemps, et d'aller fouiller les autres maisons ensuite. Je m'allongeai près de Joel, la tête sur mon propre sac à dos, et fermai les yeux.

J'ouvris les yeux peu après, enfin je pensais. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui avait passé, mais le jour était levé dehors. Pas longtemps, donc, vu qu'il faisait bien nuit quand nous sommes arrivés. Je vérifiai encore le régime vital de Joel. Il peinait encore à respirer, et son cœur battait encore. Lorsque j'enlevai ma main de son torse, il émit un espèce de grognement, assorti d'un gémissement de douleur, en fronçant les sourcils. Comme si le fait même de geindre lui demandait un effort surhumain. Putain de merde, je détestais le voir comme ça. Lui qui m'avait paru si fort pendant tout ce temps, ça me faisait réellement un drôle d'effet. Je posai ma main sur son front, il était brûlant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dis-je. Je reviens tout de suite. Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets.

Voilà que je prenais un ton protecteur avec lui, maintenant… Certes, je voulais qu'il sen sorte, mais ce n'était pas mon style d'être sentimentale. Je ne l'avais jamais été. Enfin bref, je me secouai, je ramassai mon sac à dos et mon arme, et sortis du garage, vérifiant que rien ni personne ne m'avait grillée. Pas un bruit, ça c'était suspect. Je me dirigeai donc vers la maison la plus proche, dont la porte d'entrée avait été déglinguée. Par un Bloater, sans doute, vu les résidus de fumée de Cordyceps qui trainaient dans la maison. J'espérais que cette horreur n'était plus là, et je pris une petite inspiration avant d'entrer.

La maison était ravagée, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas du tout. Les meubles étaient tous démolis, si bien que tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans était inutilisable. Je poussai un soupir, et j'entendis un bruit familier dehors. C'était un banc de Clickers qui rôdaient autour de la maison où j'étais. Ouf, tant qu'ils ne rôdaient pas autour de Joel, c'était gérable. Je leur tendis une embuscade silencieuse dans le salon, leurs sens étant basés sur l'ouïe, et je les descendis un à un sans tirer un seul coup de feu. J'étais assez fière de moi, il faut le dire. Je décidai de passer à une autre maison.

La deuxième habitation du patelin était en meilleur état, déjà. Seule la cuisine était réellement foutue. Je ne me fis pas d'illusion par rapport à la télévision - je n'étais pas d'humeur, de toute façon… - et je montai à l'étage. Ma première halte était la salle de bains, évidemment. C'était là que les gens logiques rangeaient les médocs. Mais à savoir si les gens qui habitaient ici avaient eu le temps de rester logiques en étant attaqués par des gros dégueus, c'était une autre histoire. Je ne trouvai, finalement, que des aspirines. J'essayai de me rassurer en me disant que c'était déjà ça, mais, en fait, j'avais juste envie d'insulter allègrement ces merdeux qui n'avaient même pas de quoi rafistoler un mec mourant dans leur salle de bains. Y a pas à dire, la panique rend vraiment absurde.

Les médicaments en main, je retournai vite voir Joel pour lui donner. Je rentrai dans notre maison improvisée, et dévalai les escaliers qui menaient au garage avec une vitesse qui me paraissait abérente, même à moi. Je m'agenouillai près de Joel, qui semblait faire un effort incroyable pour tourner la tête vers moi, toujours en tremblant et avec sa respiration saccadée.

-Ellie… réussit-il à murmurer

J'avais vraiment envie de lui gueuler dessus, de lui dire de se ménager. Mais honnêtement, je n'en avais pas la force.

-Regarde Joel. Je t'ai amené des médocs. Attends.

C'était des trucs qu'il fallait prendre avec de l'eau, alors je pris la bouteille dans mon sac, ainsi qu'un comprimé.

-Ouvre grand, dis-je d'un ton aussi convaincant que possible

Mais il ne réagit pas, et continua de trembler. Alors je mis une main sur son menton pour entrouvrir sa bouche, glissai le médicament dedans et lui donnai de l'eau. Bon, j'en foutais la moitié partout, mais pas grave. Je me dis que l'une des maisons aurait sans doute un robinet qui fonctionne. Je lui essuyai la bouche avec le revers de ma manche, et attendis de voir les changements. Même si, sur le moment, je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais le voir.

Finalement, ses tremblements ont diminué, et il semblait respirer un peu mieux. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait une grosse blessure ouverte, par contre. Si je ne trouvais pas rapidement de quoi le traiter, j'allais le perdre. Définitivement. Et je savais que je n'étais pas du tout prête pour ça. _Pas du tout_.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ça ironique, quelque part. A l'époque où je ne pouvais pas le blairer, il n'était jamais parti alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie, et maintenant que nous avons une plutôt bonne relation, il risquait de me quitter. Foutue logique divine. Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, Joel se retourna vers moi.

-Ellie…

-La ferme, Joel. Je m'occupe de tout, je te dis. Je fais une petite pause et je repars. A la chasse, je commence à avoir la dalle.

Sous la couette, je vis qu'il essayait de bouger le bras. Je réagis au quart de tour, et bondit sur lui pour l'en empêcher.

-Ne bouge pas abruti ! éclatai-je. Il ne faut pas que tu bouges !

-Sarah…

Houlà. Ça, ça puait. Si il commençait à délirer sur sa fille morte, ça puait sérieusement. Surtout qu'il m'avait fait comprendre, la seule fois où on s'était vraiment disputés, que c'était un sujet sensible. Merde merde merde.

-Reste tranquille, Joel. Je vais aller chercher à manger, dis-je d'un ton plus qu'inquiet

-Ellie…

-Ouais je sais. Je ne serai pas longue, promis.

Je pris l'arc qui était dans le sac de Joel, et quelques flèches - je me demandais comment il faisait pour ranger tout ça, d'ailleurs - et ressortis de la maison, en retenant mon envie de le ligoter au lit. Teigneux comme il était, il aurait été capable de se lever pour me suivre. Mais il n'en fit rien. Cool. Ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment de botter le cul d'un mourant. Et surtout pas d'un mourant que j'appréciais.

Heureusement, il y avait une forêt, pas loin du patelin où je nous avais installés. A cheval, cela m'a pris à peine cinq minutes pour y aller. Avec un peu de chance, même si je doutais en avoirs ces derniers temps, il y aurait quelque chose de conséquent et de mangeable dans le coin. Au moment où je pensais ça, je vis un cerf passer au loin. Apparemment si, il me restait un peu de chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 (Sherry)**

_"Even in the blackest darkness, still look for the light."_

Cela faisait une éternité que je courais avec Jake dans la forêt, car nous étions poursuivis par des espèces d'armes biologiques, mais différentes de toutes celles qu'on avait vues. Il y en avait plusieurs sortes, certes, mais même celles qui semblaient les plus basiques étaient capables de courir. Et nos munitions étaient descendues relativement vite. Alors voilà, on s'était mis à courir.

Au bout d'une longue dizaine de minutes, les bruits de zombies s'éloignaient. J'en profitai pour m'appuyer contre un arbre

-Tu sais où on va, supergirl ? me demanda Jake entre deux courses

-Je n'en sais rien, dis-je en le regardant. L'important, c'est de survivre, pour l'instant.

-Finement observé, agent Birkin, dit Jake avec un rire amer

-Ne sois pas méchant, Jake, dis-je d'un ton presque amusé. Il faut trouver où s'abriter de ces choses, et vite. Et des provisions, aussi. On ne fera pas long feu, sinon.

-Ouais, faisons comme ça.

Je lui adressai un regard furieux, et il se contenta de hausser les épaules, alors je soupirai. Je savais qu'il ne perdrait pas son caractère de sale gosse aussi, vite, même si une partie de moi l'espérait. Alors que l'autre trouvait ça attirant… Hum. Bref.

Nous reprîmes donc la route, en marchant cette fois. Vu le nombre de feuilles qu'il y avait par terre, nous devrions être capables d'entendre une personne, ou autre chose, qui nous suivait. Du moins, j'essayais de me rassurer en me disant que Jake, lui, y arriverait. Je lui jetai des petits regards de temps en temps, il marchait derrière moi, les mains dans les poches, et en shootant dans les feuilles. Dans des rares moments comme ça, il paraissait vraiment faire son âge. Et dès qu'il me regardait, je tournais le regard. Il devait se poser des questions sur ma santé mentale, j'en étais persuadée.

-Y a un blème Sherry ? finit-il par me demander

Je sursautai. C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom.

-Non, ça va. Regarde, y a une sorte de village là-bas. On devrait allez voir.

-Ouais. Je t'emboite le pas.

J'avais envie de lui répondre, mais rien ne vint, sur le coup. Nous marchâmes dans la forêt, et j'entendais Jake râler de temps en temps. Moi aussi, j'en avais un peu marre. Avec mon portable qui s'était arrêté de capter, comme par hasard. Décidément, dans un monde de monstres, les problèmes s'enchaînaient à une vitesse effarante.

Au moment où je pensais ça, une flèche se planta dans mon épaule, et je poussai un cri de douleur.

-Sherry ! s'exclama Jake

Je tombai à genoux, tenant mon épaule là où la flèche s'était plantée, et regardai autour de moi, pour essayer de voir d'où ça venait. Je vis même Jake faire de même, avec un air plus qu'énervé.

-Qui est le connard qui a fait ça ? beugla-t-il

-Je vais bien, Jake, dis-je d'un ton aussi convaincant que possible

-Tu es sérieuse ? sourcilla Jake. Il faut te soigner. Mais attends.

Avant que je ne réponde, Jake me hissa sur son dos et se mit à trottiner dans une direction aléatoire, toujours en regardant autour de lui furieusement, des fois que celui qui ai fait feu soit encore dans les parages. Je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire en imaginant Jake tabasser quelqu'un pour moi. Je trouvais ça romantique.

-Où comptes-tu aller ? demandai-je

-Ailleurs, dit Jake d'un ton sérieux. A l'abri. Des fois que ces enfoirés veuillent tenter le headshot.

-Je vois. Tu as raison.

Je fis une petite grimace, que Jake ne vit pas, heureusement. Je me dis simplement, avec une petite rougeur, que ça l'énerverait encore plus.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes dans ce qui semblait être un village. Enfin, un pâté de maison, dont toutes les habitations étaient plus ou moins ravagées. Sans doute les monstres du coin avaient-ils déjà fait le ménage. En parlant de ça, je me demandais sincèrement d'où ils venaient, d'ailleurs. Sans doute un autre virus, qui avait affecté seulement cette région.

Jake sélectionna dans une maison au pif, en défonçant la porte avec le pied. Il entra brutalement, en faisant attention toutefois à la flèche dans mon épaule. Il me posa sur un fauteuil, encore à peu près en bon état dans le salon, et se mit à genoux devant moi.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton inhabituellement attentionné

-Retire la flèche.

-Tu as des soins dans son sac magique ?

-Juste… Fais-le, répétai-je en fermant à moitié les yeux

-Comme tu veux.

Jake se pencha vers moi, et prit la flèche d'une main, en mettant son autre main sur mon épaule. Je grimaçai de nouveau lorsqu'il retira la flèche, et je visai son expression lorsque ma blessure se referma.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Jake en montrant mon épaule

-Longue histoire. Je te raconterai. Pour l'instant, il faudrait plutôt qu'on…

-On rien du tout, me coupa-t-il. Toi tu restes là, et moi je vais chercher du bordel.

-Je vais bien, Jake, dis-je en soupirant

-Ah mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as beau guérir, qui nous dit que la pointe n'était pas empoisonnée ?

-Tu abuses un peu, là, non ?

-Et des morts qui marchent, ce n'est pas abusé peut-être ? dit Jake d'un ton sarcastique

Je poussai un autre soupir. C'était vraiment dur d'avoir le dernier mot avec ce gosse.

-Tu as gagné, Jake. Je t'attends ici.

-Bien. Je reviens bientôt. Ne fais pas de bêtises, hein ? ricana-t-il

-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça…

Jake m'ébouriffa les cheveux en me faisant un petit sourire, qui me fit rougir violemment, et sortit de la pièce, puis de la maison. Je le regardai partir, et commençai à fixer le plafond, mettant ma main sur mon épaule anciennement blessée, comme par réflexe. Peut-être que Jake avait raison, peut-être qu'il y avait une toxine quelconque dans la pointe de la flèche. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas le vérifier, car la pointe était cassée. Et en plus, le reste ne me paraissait pas suspect. Mais sincèrement, je commençais à avoir mal au crâne. Je me dis qu'il fallait que je pense à autre chose, et surtout pas à Jake. Alors j'allais faire un tour dans la maison, la main sur mon arme. On ne sait jamais.

Le salon, je le connaissais déjà. Alors je décidai d'aller voir à l'étage. Je n'entendais rien, mais il valait mieux être prudente. Les lits dans les deux chambres étaient vides, et l'armoire de la salle de baisn était vide et grande ouverte. Sans doute quelqu'un avait-il pris tout ce qu'il y avait et était parti. Ce n'était pas impossible qu'il y ait d'autres survivants, après tout. J'espérais juste que, si nous les rencontrions, ils ne seraient pas hostiles, voire amicaux. J'en avais sincèrement assez de tuer tout ce que je recontrais, au fond.

Ne trouvant rien à l'étage, je décidai de redescendre. Dans ce genre de maison, il y a toujours une porte dans la cuisine, qui mène à une sorte de cave/garage, et je me dis que, peut-être, quelqu'un avait caché quelque chose dedans. Qui pourrait nous être utile. Mais, en arrivant devant la porte, je constatai qu'il y avait un cadenas. Cela me donna encore plus envie de l'ouvrir. Je cherchai dans la cuisine, si par miracle il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui me premettrait de l'ouvrir. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de gâcher une balle sur un cadenas, alors que, si ça se trouvait, il n'y aurait rien dans la pièce à l'étage inférieur.

Par chance, je trouvai une espèce de cisaille dans un des tiroirs sinistrés de la cuisine, et l'essayai sur le cadenas. Après quelques tentatives, il finit par céder, et j'ouvris la porte. Elle ne grinça pas, j'en déduis que quelqu'un l'avait bel et bien empruntée il y a peu de temps. Cela augmenta mes chances de trouver quelque chose d'utile dans la cave. Enfin, à mon humble avis. Cela m'étonnait que quelqu'un se donne du mal pour verrouiller une pièce qui ne contenait rien. Surtout que je compris très vite pourquoi cette pièce était verrouillée : dans la cave, sur un matelas, il y avait un homme allongé.

Je manquai de me casser la figure dans l'escalier, saisie d'une autre migraine, et je réussis à m'approcher de l'homme. Je compris, au teint de son visage, qu'il était très mal en point. Je posai la pince près du matelsa pour m'agenouiller près de lui, et regardai rapidement dans le sac qui était derrière sa tête : il y avait un revolver, un magazine et une boîte de pilules. Je regardai son visage de plus près, il avait les yeux fermés - il devait être en train de dormir, mais il respirait difficilement. Du moins je le croyais, jusqu'à ce qu'il entrouvre les yeux.

-Ellie ?

Sa voix était étonnamment fatiguée, ça me fit énormément de peine. J'allais lui répondre que je ne savais pas de qui il parlait, mais il me prit de court. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et, malgré son teint blâfard et son ton fatigué, je crus voir de l'étonnement sur son visage.

-Sarah…

-Je m'appelle Sherry, dis-je d'un ton attendri

-Sherry, répéta l'homme

-C'est ça. Ne parlez pas, vous avez l'air mal en point.

-Ellie…

-Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans cette maison.

Je crus le voir essayer de bouger, mais il n'y arriva pas. Je vis que la couette était coincée sous le matelas, du coup elle était assez serrée pour l'en empêcher. Je compris donc que Ellie était la personne qui avait cadenassé la porte de la cave et fermé toutes les portes de la maison pour le protéger. Et à la manière dont il s'agitait pour sortir de sa prison de tissu, je compris que, lui aussi, tenait beaucoup à elle. Je me demandais encore qui était Sarah, par contre, mais j'estimais que ce n'était pas le moment de poser la question.

-Essayez de ne pas bouger, dis-je en essayant de limiter ses mouvements

Mais je fus interrompue par un bruit venant de l'escalier. Un de ces monstres avait réussi à entrer. Bon sang. J'attrapai mon pistolet par réflexe, mais je me souvins à ce moment-là qu'il était vide depuis le passage dans la forêt avec Jake. Je le jetai sur l'abomination, et plongeai ma main dans le sac de l'homme pour attraper le revolver. Ma vue se troublait de plus en plus, mais je réussis à faire feu en plein dans la poitrine du monstre, qui tomba à la renverse dans l'escalier. Mais je vis qu'il bougeait encore. Je repris mon souffle, ainsi que ma paire de minces coupantes, et je me concentrai pour me lever et aller planter mon arme tranchante dans la tête de la créature, qui émit un cri strident. Je mis un deuxième coup, pour le geste, et le "zombie" arrêta définitivement de bouger. Je soufflai un coup, étonnée de perdre mon souffle aussi vite, et je tournai la tête vers l'homme allongé. Il avait arrêté de bouger, ce qui me fit m'inquiéter, bien sûr. Mais le mouvement de sa poitrine était rassurant. Je remontai quand même l'escalier pour refermer la porte, et revint au chevet du blessé.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je veillerai sur…

Un vertige coupa ma phrase net, et mes yeux se fermèrent avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, faisant que je me suis effondrée à côté du matelas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 (Ellie)**

_"My kindness is not a weakness. My courage is not foolishness. My tough shell is easily broken. My calm hides a storm."_

Trois fois. Trois. Putain. De fois. Que ce cerf de merde esquive mes flèches, comme un perso sortant tout droit d'un jeu vidéo de baston pourri. A part la première flèche, que j'ai perdue dans la nature, je réussissais toujours à les récupérer, mais quand même. Cerf ninja à la con.

Je me dis que je faisais peut-être un peu de bruit, mais essaie de ne pas faire de bruit quand le sol est couvert de feuilles et de début de neige. Circonstances de merde. Je tentai de lui tendre une autre embuscade, un peu plus loin dans la forêt, mais, encore une fois, il me vit venir de loin. Merde !

Je me rendis compte que je m'éloignais un peu trop de Joel, alors j'essayai de pousser le cerf vers le patelin duquel je venais. Je fis feu sur le cerf, bloqué entre deux ruines de maisons, et je réussis à lui tirer dans la jambe. Un bon début. Seulement, une détonation d'arme à feu retentit, et le cerf s'écroula. Quelqu'un venait d'achever ma prise.

J'encochai une flèche, et restai prudente, en entrant dans les ruines. Je regardai à droite et à gauche, et ne vis que le cadavre du cerf. Mais, alors que je m'apprêtai à le ramasser, j'entendis un bruit d'arme qui se recharge.

-Qui est là ? dis-je, en visant un peu partout

-Le croque-mitaine, répondit une voix

Je m'étonnai à penser que j'aurais presque eu envie de rire, si la vie de Joel n'était pas en jeu, et si le mec qui sortait des ruines ne me mettait pas en joue avec un gros flingue. Il m'offrit un regard étonné, avec ses beaux yeux bleus, mais ne baissa pas son arme. Je ne me démontai pas pour autant. Ouais, il faisait deux fois ma taille, et sa cicatrice sur la gueule lui donnait un air de warrior qui en avait vu d'autres. Mais moi aussi, connard. Moi aussi j'en ai vu d'autres. Alors tu ne me fais pas peur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton déjà plus sérieux

-J'essaie de m'en sortir. Et toi ?

Je décidai de rester courtoise, mais sans perdre ma méfiance pour autant. J'étais prête à accepter de l'aide, mais, honnêtement, je n'y croyais pas trop.

-Comme tu vois, finit-il par répondre d'un ton sarcastique. Je vens des muffins.

-Très drôle, enfoiré, grimaçai-je

-Tu me cherches petite conne ? me provoqua-t-il

Alors que j'allais le piquer à mon tour, un groupe de Clickers fondit sur nous. On s'est regardés, et, avec un air entendu, nous passâmes à l'attaque contre les dégueus.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas beaucoup de flèches, et en plus, je préférai les économiser. Mais heureusement, j'avais toujours sur moi le petit calibre que Joel m'avait donné, ainsi que mon couteau. Alors je rangeai mon arc, et dégainai mon arme à feu. Mon chargeur se vida plus vide que celui de mon nouvel ami, et j'allais attaquer les monstres au couteau lorsque mon équipier de fortune me lança un chargeur. Je lui balançai un vague merci et nous reprîmes notre office.

Une fois le dernier monstre à terre, je me penchai en avant, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre mon souffle. Lorsque je me ressaisis, je vis l'autre se pencher sur les cadavres pour les fouiller. Putain, pourquoi je n'y ai jamais pensé avant ? Je me sentais vraiment conne sur le coup… J'allai voir le cerf, malheureusement les dégueus avaient vomi sur lui. Chiotte.

-Comme je suis sympa, je te laisse cette moitié-là, dit le type en me montrant un tas de dégueus

-J'ai tué ceux-là, notai-je

-Grâce à qui, hein ? ricana-t-il

-Oh ta gueule, marmonnai-je

Je crus l'entendre rire, alors que je commençai à fouiller. Finalement, cette journée avait pris une tournure inattendue, mais pas totalement désagréable.

Je fus étonnée de tout ce qu'on trouvait dans les poches de ces saloperies. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était logique. C'étaient des humains, avant. On trouvait de la bouffe, de l'argent - pour ce que ça servait, maintenant… - et même des munitions si on avait de la chance. Mais en fin de compte, ce que je voulais le plus, c'est-à-dire les médocs, personne n'en avait jamais sur eux. Je grimaçai.

-Quel est le problème, sale gosse ? Tu t'attends encore à des bonnes choses dans ce monde de merde ? dit l'autre avec un rire sans joie

-Si c'est pour faire ce genre de commentaire, tu peux la fermer aussi, grinçai-je

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêchait de le frapper un bon coup. Oh, si je sais. Le fait que mes efforts contre un type pareil semblaient sans surprise. Il m'aurait étalée à terre avant même que je ne le touche.

-Oh mais c'est qu'elle est charmante, la demoiselle, ricana-t-il

-Comment penses-tu qu'on puisse être charmant quand on doit progresser seule dans un monde pourri ?

-Tu es seule ? dit-il, moins insolent d'un seul coup

Tiens donc ? Monsieur gros malin a un cœur, finalement ?

-Ouais. Enfin, pas exactement. Mon ami est blessé, et je m'occupe de lui comme je peux. Le cerf, c'est pour nous deux.

-Moi aussi, je suis avec quelqu'un. Enfin, j'ai une amie qui est blessée aussi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton rapide. Peut-être qu'on pourrait mettre nos efforts en commun ?

Il me surprit, encore une fois. En fin de compte, il avait sans doute un bon fond. C'était juste qu'il avait une manière bien à lui de l'extérioriser. Et je ne suis pourquoi, sa façon de parler me rappelait quelqu'un d'autre. Fallait que j'aille me faire soigner…

-Ouais, tu as raison, concédai-je. J'ai établi un quartier général dans un quartier pas loi, tu m'aides à prendre le cerf ?

-Moi aussi je suis pas loin, dit-il. On transporte ton cerf et vais retrouver mon amie.

-Ça roule, concédai-je

Il prit le cerf par les bois, et moi je soulevai son gros cul comme je pouvais, en demandant à Callus de suivre. Bon cheval. J'ignorai la remarque de mon 'nouvel ami' concernant le fait que je pourrais bouffer le cheval au lieu de perdre mon temps à chasser ces enculés de cerfs. Il n'avait pas tort pour les cerfs, mais sérieux, bouffer mon cheval ? Quel tordu ce mec…

Nous arrivâmes finalement au petit patelin, et l'autre regardait autour de lui d'un air intrigué. Je lui adressai un regard inquisiteur, et il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Je soupirai un bon coup. Il ne pouvait pas être encore moins précis ?

Lorsque je posai le derrière du cerf devant la maison devant laquelle Joel était enfermé, au sous-sol, mon camarade se figea devant la porte.

-Quoi ? dis-je finalement, d'un ton impatient

-C'est là que toi et ton pote vous êtes installés ?

-Ouais. Pourquoi ?

-C'est là que j'ai laissé ma copine. Et la porte était fermée, quand je suis parti.

Je tournai le regard dans la même direction que lui, la porte était défoncée. Oh non…

-Joel ! m'écriai-je en rentrant

-Sherry ! s'écria l'autre en me suivant

Alors que je fonçai vers le sous-sol, mon poto se dirigea vers le salon. Le cadenas de la porte du sous-sol était enlevé, bon sang… Je compris que c'était sans doute sa copine qui l'avait enlevé, et je n'étais qu'à moitié rassurée. N'y tenant plus, je dévalai l'escalier de la cave. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche par réflexe en voyant ce que j'y trouvai.

A mes pieds au pied de l'escalier, il y avait un cadavre de Clicker, et, un peu plus loin, un cadavre de Stalker. Je retrouvai Joel, toujours comateux sur son matelas - après tout, j'avais fait en sorte qu'il ne bouge pas - et m'agenouillai près de lui. De l'autre côté du matelas, allongée n'importe comment, il y avait une blondasse qui semblait pioncer. C'était sans doute la copine de mon nouveau camarade de jeu, qui avait tué les dégueus qui avaient réussi à entrer. Enfin, les remerciements, ce sera pour plus tard.

-Joel, je suis là, dis-je en posant ma main sur son front

-Ellie, murmura-t-il

-Ouais, c'est moi.

Alors que je remarquai à moitié l'autre con qui descendait l'escalier de la cave, Joel tourna la tête vers l'autre qui dormait près de lui.

-Sherry, déclara-t-il

-Bon, au moins, elle s'est présentée, ricanai-je

-Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, dit une autre voix

Je levai finalement la tête vers le rouquin, qui était accroupi près de sa copine, la main derrière sa tête. Joel le regardait, aussi, et je crus voir l'autre ricaner.

-Je m'appelle Jake, dit-il. Lui, c'est Joel, dit-il en montrant mon ami. Et toi tu es Ellie, c'est ça? me demanda-t-il

-Ouais, dis-je d'un ton mou. Je n'ai pas pensé à me présenter. Ce n'est pas un réflexe, quand un taré me cherche des noises alors que je n'ai pas que ça à foutre.

-Ouais, mea culpa, dit Jake. Je suis un sale gosse, que veux-tu ? ricana-t-il

Je ne pus réprimer un rire nerveux, et, sous la couette, j'aurais juré que Joel aussi avait ricané. Il ne manquait plus que ça, tiens…

-Mais il vous est arrivé quoi à tous les deux ? reprit Jake

-C'est une longue histoire. Que je te raconterai quand tu m'auras raconté la tienne.

-Ouais soit. Je préférerais que Sherry soit réveillée, m'enfin…

Je regardai le visage endormi de la blondinette, et, au moment où Jake ouvrait la bouche, elle ouvrit les yeux.


End file.
